Always There
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Beca was calling Jesse but he didn't answer. A flustered, angry, and frustrated Beca runs into Kommissar, who is, as always, flawless and well put together. Rating is subject to change to M. Changes to M rating at chapter 6 just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Beca was calling Jesse but he didnt answer. He wasnt there. A flustered, angry, and frustrated Beca runs into Kommissar, who is, as always, flawless and well put together.

* * *

Jesse didn't pick up, per usual. Beca got the automated response as she did 90% of the time. She didn't even bother leaving a message this time. She ended the call and threw her phone into her back pocket. She was sick of him not being there. They both had been busy with things but she still made time for him and she needed the same thing back but it had not been returned. She was feeling rather abandoned by him. She left the hotel room to go and get a drink at the bar downstairs. When she arrived at the elevator, she was surprised to see the DSM leader waiting as well. She contemplated turning and waiting for the next elevator but she needed a drink. As soon as she saw the Kommissar, Kommissar saw her.

"Ah, tiny maus. Where are you going?" Kommissar smiled down at her with a drink in her hand.

"Uh... um...uh, I was, uh... I'm gonna go. I can't deal with people right now, especially you," Beca said starting to turn around before babbling anymore. She was mentally slapping herself in the face. "You are like the last person I need to run into right now, you perfect human being." Beca was angry now at herself and Jesse.

"Why don't you come to bar with me? I can buy you drink. We can celebrate your win." Kommissar said putting a hand on the younger woman's arm to stop her from leaving. Beca was mentally panicking. This was good right? No, this was bad. Was it?

"I...I...uh..." The elevator came. Kommissar started walking into the elevator and once inside she raised an eyebrow at Beca as if to question whether she would come or not. Kommissar stepped back after the Bella didn't follow suit. Kommissar was holding the door open, waiting for a response from the Bella. "Uhm, I have to go get my wallet." She babbled out.

"I can pay for you, little maus. You are fine. Drinks are on me." The Kommissar said while now stepping out of the elevator. The elevator closed behind the taller woman as she strode toward Beca.

"I think I'm just going to have a night in actually, um, thanks though..." Beca said backing up and hitting her back against the wall. The German was getting rather close for comfort. She felt her phone vibrate. _Thank the gods. Someone please save me._ Beca thought. "I have to get my phone." Beca said while staring at the other woman's lips. Kommissar took one more step toward the Bella.

"But do you really?" The Kommissar said with a raised eyebrow. Beca swallowed before grabbing the other woman's face and kissing her. The Kommissar set her drink on the table next to them and grabbed the Bella's waist, kissing her back. Beca broke the kiss. Her hands now on the Kommissar's shoulders.

"I, uh, I, fuck." Beca said. She ran her hands down her face. "I have a boyfriend." Beca said, she wasn't sure who she was telling, herself or the Kommissar. "Well, kind of." The Bella was on the verge of breaking up with him so it technically still counted.

"Kind of?" The Kommissar questioned.

"Yeah... long story." Beca said as she reluctantly got of the blonde's grip. "That was great. I have to go now before I totally just take you in the hall because you are so hot." Beca sputtered out. "Fuck. I.. uh, forget I said that please."

"I mean, we could go back to my room, little maus." The Kommissar downed the rest of her drink and left the glass where it was. Beca's expression changed and she was panicking inside a little, which was clearly evident on the outside. "Not for sex. But to talk." The Kommissar clarified. "You can share your long story. We can order food and drinks too."

"Wait, dude, are you serious?" Beca asked. She was slightly taken aback at the other woman's sudden kindness.

"Yes, you are interesting, little maus." The Kommissar chuckled. "I would like to get to know you better."

"Well, I don't know why because you're literally perfect and I'm, well, not." Beca said. "I don't think you could be any more flawless if you actually tried."

"Thank you, little maus, but you are highly mistaken. I am a human and I have flaws like everyone. So, would you like to go to my room and, what do they say, chat? That is the correct word, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is. I would actually love to, though I can't say I won't compliment you ridiculously." Beca stated honestly. The Kommissar laughed.

"That is fine. I expect it at this point." The Kommissar got out her room key and began walking down the hall to her room. Beca hadn't even known that they were staying on the same floor. She followed the Kommissar.

"How come you are being so nice to me now?" Beca asked, rather confused as to why she wasn't looming over her like she planned on scaring her to death. She was rather frightening.

"What do you mean maus?" The Kommissar asked as they got to her room.

"Well, like, before, you looked like you wanted to murder me and anyone else who got in your way of winning World's. You looked like you were about ready to rip everyone's heads off, also there was the name calling and just a lot of intimidation." Beca tried to explain.

"Those are simply intimidation tactics." She replied with a deep laugh. "To scare the competition." They were now in her room. "Please make yourself at home. I will go get the room service menu." Beca obliged and took a seat on the one side of the couch. The Kommissar's room was large. It had three rooms, the bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom with a king size bed, plus a small kitchen area. It more closely resembled an apartment.

"Your room is huge." Beca called into the kitchen area.

"Yes. It is. The leaders always get larger rooms. It is very nice."

"I'll say so. My room is on the same floor and there is literally like one room plus the bathroom." Beca told the older woman.

"That is rather unfortunate, I should say." The Kommissar stated while coming back to the living room area with the menu and taking a seat on the couch next to the Bella. "Here is the menu, order whatever you would like. You can pick out whatever you would like to drink as well." Kommissar said handing the menus to Beca.

"I can pay for my food. It's not..." The Kommissar shot Beca a look as if to stop her dead in her tracks. "Uh, nevermind." The Kommissar smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

"It's my treat. A sort of congratulations on winning World's." She stated. "Please allow me to do this." The Kommissar insisted.

"Fine. I buy next time." Beca responded.

"Next time?" The Kommissar questioned making sure that she had heard correctly.

"Well, I mean, there potentially could be a next time and if there is then I'd like to pay the next time. Unless you don't want there to be a next time, and in that case then it wouldn't even matter, but I think I would rather enjoy another time. But I understand if you don't want to." Beca rambled on while the Kommissar chuckled.

"Next time you may pay." The Kommissar replied.

"Wait, you actually want there to be a next time?" Beca was confused.

"Of course, maus." Kommissar replied tucking a stray hair behind her own ear. Beca's phone started ringing. It was Chloe.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" She asked Kommissar. "It's Chloe. I kinda need to take it."

"Okay." Kommissar replied. Beca went into the hall.

"Hey, Chlo, what's up?" Beca asked.

"Are you and Jesse still together?" Chloe asked right off the bat, like she had known Beca was thinking about breaking up with him.

"Uh, it's kinda complicated but technically yes. Why?" Beca asked, now rather confused.

"Well, he is down by the bar and has been flirting for like the last hour. He just took one up to his room, I think." Chloe said.

"What?! Are you sure? That's not like him, even if he'd been drinking. But actually who knows anymore." Beca said. She was hurt.

"It's him Becs...Maybe go to his room and confront him and end it?" Chloe suggested. "That's what I would do." Chloe stated sad for her friend.

"Yeah. I think that's what I'm gonna do. Bye Chlo." Beca said as she hung up. She ran to the elevator so she could get to Jesse's floor. Once at Jesse's floor she ran to the door and used the extra room key he had given her. She just opened the door. There Jesse was stark naked about to get on top of the other woman.

"I can't fucking believe you." Beca said as she threw the room key on the floor and grabbed the fake plant the hotel had in every room, and threw it at him. "Have fun fucking whoever you want. We're done." Beca said slamming the door and walking away. Jesse's door opened a moment later.

"Shit. Beca don't just walk away!" Jesse called.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?! I just walked in on you fucking someone else!" Beca yelled back. "It's not like you had been there for me anyways! It's been coming for a while but I thought maybe we could talk about it but we're done. There is no talking about it after this!" Beca yelled.

"Whatever Becs. You weren't there either so you can't blame it all on me." Jesse claimed.

"Bullshit! What the fuck ever dude. We're done. I want my shit back when we get home and then that's it." She said.

"Fine." Jesse said retreating back to his room.

* * *

The Kommissar felt like it had been a long time for a phone call with a friend so she opened the door to see if the Bella was there and she was no where to be seen. Her heart sunk before she went back into her room. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She decided to just get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry update took so long. I work like 60-70 hour work weeks and i write when i can so please be patient with me. I'll try to make them longer if i can. thanks for such the positive response. Honestly a bit shocked at how many of you liked it right off the bat. i woke up to 4 reviews the next morning lol**

Beca went back to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button to her floor. She wasn't exactly sad that her and Jesse weren't together, but more angry than anything. She was hurt, it felt like a dagger but she was glad it was over. She was just pissed with how it ended though. She thought maybe they could be friends if she had broken up with him how she had wanted, but no, he had to go fuck some random chick he met at the bar.

The elevator reached her floor. She really wanted to just go back to her room and punch and scream into a pillow or something. Maybe she should go to the hotel's workout room for a while and blow off some steam. Somehow though, as she was passing the Kommissar's door she found herself being pulled back. She had told the older woman that she was only out in the hall for a phone call after all. She was probably still waiting for her, or she had just gone to bed because it had been about 20 minutes now and that was a damn long time for a phone call.

Beca was facing the door. She was so unsure of what to do. She turned to walk away before she ended up pulling a 360 and she knocked on the door softly three times.

* * *

The Kommissar was finishing up her evening routine. She walked out of the bathroom and was about to climb into bed when she thought she heard something. A very faint noise but audible nonetheless. She heard it again. It was a soft knocking. She wasn't expecting anyone this late. _Who the hell is it? I just want to go to bed. Why is anyone coming this late anyways? It's rather rude._ She thought. She looked through the peep hole and it was her little maus. She was looking down but it was clearly her. She furrowed her brow. She was rather confused as why her maus would be back. She put on her best intimidating face so the Bella wouldn't be able to see that she was hurt by her sudden absence.

She slowly opened the door. When she opened the door Beca looked up and she was clearly crying. Her heart instantly melted and her expression softened. She opened her arms to the smaller woman and Beca fell right into them. She gripped onto the back of the Kommissar's t-shirt. The Kommissar picked the smaller woman up and closed the door behind them with one swift push with her foot. She put the Bella on the couch and sat down next to her. As soon as she sat down Beca curled back into her.

"Maus?" Kommissar questioned. Beca shook her head. Kommissar was thoroughly confused as to what happened but whoever hurt her was going to pay.

"Maus, what happened?" Kommissar asked stroking Beca's hair. The Bella took a shaky deep breath trying to stop the tears that came from basically no where. What was it about this woman that made her emotions flow so easily and freely. The Kommissar pushed Beca off of her slightly so she could look into the smaller woman's eyes. "Maus, you can tell me. Or if you prefer I can just hold you and you can tell me what happened later." Kommissar suggested. Beca nodded and leaned back into the woman. She was done crying but she was sniffling and she was trying to take deep breaths.

"Maus, can you at least tell me who hurt you this way?" The Kommissar asked gently.

"My boy.. well, ex boyfriend. I'm sorry. I am not a crier. God." Beca said shakily as she swiped at her face. The Kommissar gave Beca a small squeeze and got her phone out without the Bella noticing.

"I'm so sorry maus." She replied. She was sorry that her tiny maus was hurting but she was not sorry that her and her boyfriend broke up. She wanted to cheer but now wouldn't be the exact appropriate place for that. This was her chance. She texted Pieter.

 _ **i müssen Sie mir einen Gefallen tun bitte. (I need you to do me a favor.)**_

 _ja, alles für dich , mein Freund (yes, anything for you my friend)_

 _ **der kleine mous , ihr Freund . Ich brauche dich , um ihn öffentlich zu demütigen (the tiny maus, her boyfriend. I need you to humiliate him publically)**_

 _oh Spaß! beliebige bevorzugte Weg , mein lieber Freund? (oh fun! any preferred way, my dear friend?)_

 ** _Sie und DSM kann mit dem, was es ist gekommen , und wie sie durchgeführt wird (you and DSM may come up with what it is and how it is carried out)_**

 _Spaß (fun)_

 ** _bye mein Freund. Danke. Ich schulde Dir einen (bye my friend. Thank you. I owe you one.)_**

"Can I stay here tonight?" Beca asked shyly.

"Of course." The Kommissar replied. "Would you like me to get you anything from your room?"

"No, its okay. Can I just borrow a t-shirt?" The Bella asked. She didn't feel as weird as she normally would have asking to borrow a shirt. She had just met the woman but at least she now knew that the attraction was a mutual attraction.

"A DSM one?" The older woman questioned, trying to make a light joke. She smiled at the younger woman and she had kindness flooding her eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Beca sat up. She liked being in the other woman's arms but she felt as if she had been in her arms too long and it was possibly getting awkward for the Kommissar.

As Beca got up the Kommissar was a little sad that she was moving. She liked feeling like she was protecting her maus. She would comfort the woman for days if she had to, she just wanted to be close to the other woman.

"I'll go grab you one. Did you want to still order food or drinks?" The Kommissar asked. She was hungry and she was sure that the Bella might be too.

"Yeah. Drinks for sure. I'm not too hungry but if you get something I might steal a few bites." Beca finally could speak normally around the woman.

"Okay maus. I will be back. You can call and order while I get you a shirt."

 **A/n: Probably should be longer and they shouldnt be moving as fast and things should be a little slower but...it isnt lol. sorry. hope you like. Reviews are always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had no idea what to order the Kommissar. She knew nothing about the woman, how was she supposed to order food she would like? The other woman came back with a t-shirt in hand. It was black, Beca's favorite color.

"Here you go maus" Kommissar stated. "Have you ordered us refreshments?"

"Uh, no, I didn't know what you would like." Beca shyly told her.

"I like just about anything. I'm not too picky maus. Whatever you pick should be fine. And to drink, well, if there's alcohol in it, I'll drink it pretty much. Except appletinis, those are just odd. Not a fan." Kommissar said with a laugh.

"I can understand that." Beca said with a smile.

"Good, you are smiling. I like that." Kommissar said, smiling as well. "Your eyes are still red and puffy, would you like a cool wash rag for your face?" The Kommissar offered the smaller woman.

"Yeah, would you mind?" Beca asked.

"Not at all maus, anything for you." Kommissar replied as she removed herself from the room to go and get Beca a cold washcloth. Beca decided to change into the other woman's shirt. She began undressing when the Kommissar returned to the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will give you a minute maus." Kommissar said as her face turned red. She turned around and walked back into the other room.

"No, you're okay. I'm just changing. Really you're fine." Beca said as she saw the other woman was clearly embarrassed. Beca quickly finished changing into the larger shirt. It came mid-thigh on her. It had a small DSM logo on the left side. The older woman walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you changing maus. Here is the cold washcloth." Kommissar stated still a little rosy in the cheeks.

"It's really fine. I didn't think you would be back so soon. Thank you for the shirt. I like the way it fits." Beca said with a light laugh.

"I rather like it on you myself maus." Kommissar told her. Now feeling more comfortable. Beca dabbed at her face with the cold washcloth. Pressing it against her eyes so they wouldn't be so red, or puffy for that matter.

"Better?" Beca asked Kommissar.

"Yes. You always look beautiful to me, but yes, much better than red puffiness." Beca blushed at the other woman's words.

"Me beautiful? Yeah, no." The Bella scoffed. The Kommissar looked at the smaller woman quizzically.

"You do not find yourself to be beautiful?" She questioned.

"No, not particularly. I'm rather scrawny, I think I have a big nose. Like I'm not what people would find sexy or beautiful. I'm the dark, mysterious, maybe nerdy girl. Not the beautiful one." Beca admitted. No one had really ever asked her anything like that before. People would usually just laugh with her and then go about their business, other than Chloe, but that was just because she was Chloe. She liked to know about everyone. But the Kommissar had a different intent. She actually wanted to get to know the Bella. Not just the stuff on the surface. She wanted to know the deep stuff. All of it, the good and the bad. It was in that moment that Beca realized that maybe she was just a little bit gay...especially for this woman.

"Maus, you are beautiful. You need to see that in yourself. I know it's easier said than done but it really does help make things easier if you like yourself." Kommissar told her.

"Easy for you to say. You're physically flawless and perfect in like every way possible." Beca said.

"Only because I didn't believe myself to be so for so long. I would spend hours in the gym trying to perfect myself and my figure. I never thought I was very pretty. I thought I was too curvy or not skinny enough and my teeth weren't perfectly straight. Then I realized that I was a part of the problem. I just wouldn't believe what others told me about myself. I realized that I needed to love myself and be confident because I would receive the praise I felt worthy of and if you feel good about yourself and are confident nothing can stop you. You know your worth and value and you don't need anyone to tell you your worth to feel like you have worth." The Kommissar told Beca. "So it used to be not so easy for me to say. Now, I am invincible." She added with a smile.

"Wow." Beca said in awe. "I never really thought of it that way. I guess you're right but I don't know. It's not exactly a change you can make like the flip of a switch. It takes time."

"It does. But it is worth it. I am more than happy to help you make that change if you want maus." Kommissar offered with a smirk.

"I mean, don't you go back to Germany in the next couple days? We leave to go back to America in two days." Beca stated.

"I'm sure we could make something work maus." Kommissar said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Beca questioned.

"Well, I have some time off and a lot of flyer miles..." Kommissar started.

"Wait, you would come back to America with me?" Beca asked in awe. The Kommissar thought she had made the wrong call in suggesting that so she quickly tried to recover.

"Uh, there's skype and email as well." She stammered.

"No! I mean, if you want to come to America, I'd love you to. I could show you around some more and something or whatever. I don't know. We could chill and go to the movies and the malls and try little restaurants and bakeries, uh...we could go and do some karaoke." Beca was trying to convince the older woman to come back to America with her because she was worried she wouldn't.

"Maus, slow down. I would love to come to America, I thought that me saying I had time off and flyer miles freaked you out because you didn't want me to come back to America with you."

"I mean I want to get to know you a little better before we decide if you come back to America with me, but yeah, I could see it happening."

"Then why don't we spend tonight getting to know each other little maus. I don't want to overstep any boundaries or anything knowing you just broke up with your boyfriend but may I ask you to dine with me in my room to a room service type date?" Kommissar suggested.

"Not overstepping at all. I would love that." Beca said with a grin.

* * *

Pieter called for an emergency DSM meeting. All the members, except the Kommissar were to meet in the lobby of the hotel in ten minutes. Two members were already there. He just had to wait for the majority of the team. Pieter was eager to start planning. He loved to embarrass and make a fool out of people.

When everyone had arrived he began.

"Okay DSM. We have a task. I called you all here today because I know you will help me."

"Where's Kommissar?" One of the members asked.

"I'm getting there, can you wait one minute?" Pieter retorted, rather irritated that someone interrupted him.

"You all know that Kommissar took a special liking to the Bella girl." The team nodded. "Well you know her boyfriend?" The team nodded again, some rolling their eyes. "We need to humiliate him publically and it's up to us to figure out how." The team perked up, you could clearly see the excitement in some of their eyes.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Someone else asked.

"I don't know. It's orders from the Kommissar. She said to publically humiliate him, and that's what we are good at. Think of it as a sabotage plan to sabotage our competition." Pieter replied. "So start thinking and get back to me with ideas. We will have another meeting at 5 in the morning. You have more than five hours to think of something. You are dismissed." Pieter commanded. The DSM members dissembled and went their own ways, for now.

* * *

"Really?" The Kommissar asked quite surprised but pleased with the Bella's response.

"Yeah. I mean it's not everyday a goddess asks you to dine with her." Beca replied.

"Well I thought my attraction to you was quite clear. I mean, I never really talked with any of the other competition did I? Or any of the other Bellas really for that matter now that I think of it."

"Really? You're attracted to me? I mean I don't think you ever had to question my attraction to you. I get really flustered around you normally. I didn't think you liked me and I guess I kind of tried to prove I could be big and tough but failed miserably and ended up kind of hitting on you." Beca said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I mean I kind of thought it was funny and tried to provoke you as well. Like in the hall when you kissed me." Kommissar said with a smirk on her face. Beca blushed.

"Yeah... you're a good kisser though." Beca admitted.

"I hope so. You aren't too bad yourself maus." Kommissar said.

"So, how about that dinner now?" Beca said as her stomach growled.

"I thought you said you weren't that hungry maus." Kommissar questioned.

"I wasn't but now I kind of am." Beca replied with a chuckle.

"Okay. Well it is your choice of what we should eat. They have a very good apple pork dish that is a popular Danish meal. I've had it before. It is quite good. The hotel has a little bit of everything if you don't want to try something new." Kommissar said trying to suggest something new but also assuring the Bella that there would be something she would like to eat if she wasn't feeling so adventurous.

"I'm kind of in the mood for just some comfort foods honestly." The Bella said rather shyly, not wanting to offend the older woman.

"Oh okay. That's fine. Whatever you want." Kommissar said with a smile. She was rather excited to introduce the younger woman to a new food dish.

"I mean if you get something Danish or whatever I'll definitely try it if that's okay but I just would rather stick to foods I know, especially tonight." Beca said seeing the disappointment on the other woman's face.

"No it's whatever you want maus. Do you like wine? They have a rather large selection for a hotel if you want to choose a bottle and then I will select a cheese platter that will go with whatever wine you choose. Does that sound okay?" Kommissar suggested.

"Perfect. I like wine but I know hardly anything about it. I just drink whatever pretty much. I don't like wine that is too sweet though." Beca stated.

"Okay. What is considered a comfort food for you?" The Kommissar asked. She had an idea of the type of wine she wanted to order and it went well paired with heavier foods, like pasta and meat.

"Pizza and mac and cheese. Really any kind of pasta. Anything that basically isn't exactly healthy for you." Beca admitted.

"Okay. Do you mind if I order for you? I know what will go well with the wine and I want to be sure to get you some of your comfort food too." The Kommissar noted.

"Yeah, feel free. You know wine better than me, I'm sure." She replied.

"Okay. Thank you. I think you will be pleased with what I pick. At least, I hope you will." The Kommissar stated while politely excusing herself from the room to go and order for them.

"Room service, how can I help you?" The man on the other line answered.

"I'd like to put an order in for a meal for two please. I would like one order of chicken parmesan, a slice of sausage and bacon pizza, one order of meat lasagna, a side of pasta salad, and a cheese platter with mozzarella, asiago, parmesan, fontina, kasseri, and sharp cheddar as well please."

"Okay, any dessert for you tonight? Or any drinks?"

"Oh yes! A bottle of your finest Sangiovese wine please. And for dessert, an order of baklava, a slice of cheesecake, crème brulee, and a slice of raspberry cake if you still have that as well."

"Okay. Sounds good. We will have that to your room momentarily ma'am. Please give us about a half hour." He informed the Kommissar.

"Yes. That should be fine. Thank you." She said as she hung up. She walked back into the main room where the Bella sat on the couch in Kommissar's shirt. The Kommissar smiled seeing the other woman there. The Bella turned to look at the blonde and smiled.

"All set?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Kommissar said sitting down next to the other woman.

"Well since you picked dinner then I am picking the movie and I chose _Mean Girls._ I mean I don't really like movies much but I've gotten better and this one is one where you don't have to really fully pay attention to which will be good because I tend to talk through movies and get bored and distracted." Beca admitted.

"It's called _Mean Girls?_ Why? And I don't really watch many movies. There is never much time between DSM rehearsals and school." The Kommissar stated.

"You're still in school?" Beca asked shocked. "How old are you?" Neither one never really knew the other's age.

"I'm 24. I teach. I am not in school." The Kommissar laughed.

"Like at a military school?" Beca joked.

"No, I teach athletics at a boys private school for children with disciplinary issues. So I guess kind of a military school." The Kommissar said with a laugh.

"Oh. Do you have a soft side or are you all strict and bossy?" Beca asked half joking half serious.

"You are seeing my soft side. Are you not?" The Kommissar stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so the website isn't letting me see the new reviews for whatever reason just an FYI. Going to try to update more and as much as possible.**

"True. I guess you have a point there. You're intimidating as fuck though and I'm seeing your soft side." Beca said with a laugh. The older woman laughed as well.

"Well more often than not I have to be intimidating. I rather like being intimidating though. It keeps people honest. Like you and your blubbering when talking to me before tonight. Well before later on tonight. At the beginning of the night you were still blubbering." Kommissar stated thinking back to a couple hours ago.

"I'm honestly rather in shock that you're a teacher." Beca said narrowing her eyes trying to imagine this woman around kids.

"I'm more of a drill Sargent honestly. I mean they're boys and they have disciplinary issues. They don't listen to authority so basically I'm paid to yell and motivate kids. I don't exactly like kids and they push their limits to the breaking point. At this school, it isn't exactly fun to work there. Many teachers don't stay more than two years before leaving. You get a raise every year and you are expected to be tough because if you show any weakness to these boys they will take advantage of that and use it to hurt you." The Kommissar explained. "The only real joy I get from my job is when one of the kids reaches their breaking point to where they will generally behave and that's more towards graduation and then those boys end up going into the military. Then I feel pride in helping them get to that point. Most of these kids are almost helpless though. I mean they have it so engraved in their minds that all they can be is bad." She continued. "I'm sorry. I am rather rambling. Tell me about what you do." She suggested.

"Well, nothing as close to as important to what you're doing." The Bella said.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure whatever you do is important and as long as you like it then that's good." Kommissar stated.

"I work in a recording studio as an intern. I do grunt work like grabbing coffee and burritos for everyone else. I mean I impressed him when I got to watch the recording session with Snoop Lion but then he wasn't so impressed with my demos which really were just mash-ups. He said that anyone with any talent could do that and that they didn't make me special. Then I collaborated with one of the other Bellas on her song and made that into a demo for him and he liked it so I'm in the process of moving up in the producing world. Producing music is all I've wanted to do since I could remember. I almost didn't go to college just because I wanted to get a start on my career. But I am really glad that my dad made me stay in school. It has turned out for the better." Becca said. "I thoroughly enjoy what I do though. It's really stressful but it's fun and I think I'm making an impression which is all I really can do for now."

"That seems like fun. I can picture it." The Kommissar said nodding her head. "Do you have the demo by chance? I'd love to hear it if you're willing to share."

"It's on my laptop in my room. I can go grab it real quick if you don't mind waiting while I run to get it." Beca offered.

"Not at all. I'd be more than happy to wait." Kommissar said with a smile. "Do you want to borrow some shorts or something to go to your room?" The Kommissar asked giving Beca a once over, her eyes lingering a little longer over the younger woman's legs.

"Eh, I'll be good." Beca replied after contemplating it for a brief second. Her room was just down the hall. She got her room key out of her back pocket of her pants that were folded by the couch. "I'll be back." Beca said with a smile as she left the room and went sprinting to her room.

She ran straight for her laptop bag and grabbed it. She grabbed a movie out of her suitcase and the oreos that were on the countertop and quickly closed the blinds before heading back to the Kommissar's room.

She knocked when she got back and the door opened almost immediately.

"Were you waiting by the door?" Beca asked, clearly surprised as to how fast the door had opened.

"And if I was?" The Kommissar said with a crooked smile.

"I don't know... I would have to ask why." Beca said stepping inside. Now standing right in front of the Kommissar, close enough to feel the Kommissar's breath on her own face.

"And I would have to tell you that I was anxious for my little feisty maus to return." The Kommissar chided in stepping slightly closer to Beca. Beca's breath hitched for a second. She liked being this close to the older woman but she was also very uncomfortable because she didn't like being able to be this unfocused. This woman had magic about her that was full of paradoxes. The blonde calmed Beca yet made her antsy. She intimidated her yet she felt she could trust her with anything. She managed to unfocus the Bella yet it made the Bella focus only on the blonde.

"Can I kiss you?" The Bella asked turning a shade of red.

"Of course. If it is what you want." The German replied. "I do not want you to do something you don't want to. Especially this soon after ending a relationship." She added. She didn't want to be a 'rebound' or anything. She wanted to make sure this is what the Bella wanted.

"Okay." The Bella replied before grabbing the German woman's face and placing her lips on the taller blonde's. The Kommissar kissed back. The Kommissar stepped back from the door and pulled the Bella with her until she picked the other woman up and Beca dropped her laptop bag on the ground as gently as possible. Beca wrapped her legs around the older woman and opened her mouth to allow the Kommissar's tongue to enter. The Kommissar led them back to the couch where she laid the Bella down and kissed her neck once, right under Beca's jawline. The Kommissar placed a firm kiss on the younger woman's lips before pulling back and sitting next to Beca.

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked, confused as to why the woman had stopped.

"Yes. I just want to take things slow with you." She replied. "There is something different about you. And that's a good thing."

"Wait what?" Beca questioned. She knew that she wanted a relationship with the older woman but she didn't know for sure that the other woman was interested as well. She didn't peg the Kommissar as the relationship type.

"Uh, I mean... Well..." The Kommissar panicked. She thought she had misread the other woman.

"No! You're fine. I just didn't know that you wanted a relationship with me possibly." Beca stated seeing the panic evident on the other woman's face.

"Okay. I just didn't want to do anything that might mess this up. Or do anything this soon after your previous relationship ended." The Kommissar admitted.

"Oh. I understand that. I'm cool with that. I was just confused as to what you were thinking and what not. I am totally cool with that. I've just been thinking about your lips ever since I kissed you in the hall earlier tonight and kinda felt the need to do it again but I also wanted your permission." Beca said.

 **A/N: So this chapter seemed kind of off to me. and it's a tad short but here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So I can see reviews again! Yay! Trying to get on a writing schedule lol but it's rather difficult. I am currently working three jobs and going to school full time so... I'm getting there. As for the Kommissar's name... the review from guest about it being weird that Beca hasn't asked the Kommissar's name, I agree with them and I've been thinking of ways to incorporate that into the story but my main difficulty with that is picking out a name for her... I know in other fics it's Mina and I like that but also don't want to really copy. So I would like you guys' input, as readers, for names. I have a few ideas... They are as follows:_

 _\- Lena_

 _\- Jana_

 _\- Johanna_

 _\- Verena_

 _\- Elena_

 _\- Irina_

 _\- Britta_

 _Those are a few I like... if you guys don't like any of those however, please leave suggestions. I will incorporate it into the next chapter. I apologize for getting your hopes up that this was an update. If you leave input however, the more that leave input, the quicker I will be able to write the next update because I will have more input. Just an FYI ;) so let me know! Thanks! Glad you all enjoy this story and input in any way is good to hear from all of you, from ways for the story to improve, what seems off to you, and what you love, all help me to be a better writer. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Alright, here we go... the name I liked best didn''t win by numbers but it was highly ranked so I am going to use it and will use the other one you will like for something else... and the meaning of the one I chose seemed to fit her better._

"Okay, so I want to get to know you better and I'm sure you want to get to know me better tiny maus." The Kommissar stated.

"Well, yeah. What do you want to know?" Beca asked.

"Why or what made you decide to join acapella?" Kommissar asked.

"It's a funny story actually...and a rather long one." The Bella said with a laugh. " But, I didn't really want to at all. I was pretty much against it. I didn't want to go to college at all honestly, I wanted to graduate high school and then immediately jump into DJing but that didn't work out. My dad works at Barden so I get free tuition and he made a deal with me that if I stayed and went to classes and got involved and still wanted to go to LA that he would help me. I was walking through the activities fair and Chloe kind of grabbed me and stopped me. And so I joined and rather enjoyed it, except Aubrey but she ended up not that bad in the end." Beca told her.

"Oh that's fair enough. A bit confusing but I am glad you joined the acapella group. Otherwise I would not have met you."

"Yeah. That's true. I honestly don't know what I would have done without the Bellas." Beca admitted. "How did you get started in acapella?"

"My mom forced me into it when I was in 6th grade. I found I was rather good at it so I stayed. I don't know, I wasn't a fan at first but when people cheer it thrills me. It is one of those things that I kind of grew into liking I suppose. I wouldn't trade it for the world though. I feel like if I wouldn't have done it and my mom would have let me quit then I would regret it later in life. It has provided me with a job for now and I have no idea what I would be doing if I wasn't doing acapella. Plus I get to be the Kommissar." The Kommissar stated.

"Okay, what does Kommissar mean and that can't possibly be your real name, what is your real name anyway?" Beca asked. The older woman chuckled.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. My name is Verena." She stated with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, dude! That's so pretty." Beca said. "Just the way it like rolls off your tongue. I don't know, I love that name."

"Well thank you maus. It means a lot I suppose." Verena responded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your story on how you got into acapella but it's been bugging me a little and I didn't know how to casually ask that question." Beca admitted.

"No it's okay maus. I was finished with my story. But that was two questions for you which means I get to ask you two before you get to ask me another, that is, if we are taking turns." Verena said with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh fine. Ask away." Beca said.

"What is one thing that makes you happier than anything else?" Verena asked, thinking of deeper questions that would make the younger woman think, questions a lot of people wouldn't ask, or didn't often ask.

"Oh god... I don't know. Probably doing things in a group with the Bella's, I mean we are constantly with each other but when we plan something and actually go out and do it instead of just everyone going about their schedules. Like when we have game night or movie night or go bowling or whatever. It's a really good bonding time and it's helped me open up to people a bit more I think which has been extremely beneficial." Beca said after a minute of thinking about how she would answer. "Make the next one a little easier?" Beca said jokingly.

Verena laughed.

"Maybe maus, maybe." She replied with a sly smile. "How about, if you could sing like anyone other than yourself who would it be?"

"Oh my god. Beyoncé, hands down." Beca shouted excitedly. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask you a question. Hmmm..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Food is here maus, you're going to have to wait a minute to ask your question." Verena said as she walked toward the door to open it for room service.

"Ugh, fine. I'm actually kind of hungry now so perfect timing." Beca said while repositioning herself on the couch.

"Good." Verena said with a smile right before opening the door. She opened the door and moved out of the way for the cart to come in.

"Where would you like this ma'am?" The young man pushing the cart asked.

"Just by the couch is fine. Thank you." Verena said walking into the kitchen to get her wallet to give the boy a few bucks. He pushed the cart next to the couch and set their table settings on the tray.

"Is there anything else you ladies need?" He asked politely.

"Maus?" Verena asked.

"No, I'm good." Beca said.

"No thank you." Verena said turning back to him. She handed him a few dollars.

"Thank you. Enjoy your meal, if you need anything else don't hesitate to call down again and we will have it up as soon as we can." He said nodding and leaving, closing the door behind him


End file.
